


Little Love

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, I mean it!, REY CANNOT GIVE CONSENT, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey Needs A Hug, rey is 6 and ben is in his early 30’s, this is going to be a 3 parter with a LOT of porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey wants to play doctor with her father, Ben happily agrees.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	Little Love

**Author's Note:**

> HEED THE TAGS !

“Sweetheart get on the bed.” Ben Solo says to his six year old daughter, who’s currently attempting to do cartwheels in his bedroom while he folds her laundry.

“Yes daddy, are we going to play doctor again?” She says hopefully.

“Only if you want to, love.” Ben says affectionately.

“I like it when you check on me,” Rey flushes that barely there pink that makes his cock strain in his pants, “down there.” She covers her mouth with her hand and smiles at him like he’s her whole world.

It had been only weeks ago that Ben had caught his little girl humping the couch, and had shown her that there were... better ways of getting herself out of breath and pink in the cheeks than humping the arm of couch with her little body.

Rey was Ben’s only daughter and had been born to a woman who cared so little for Rey she signed over her parental rights before Rey was even born.

Rey loved her father, probably more than she should.

“Can you help me?” Rey asks, she’s tangled up in the skirt and leggings she’d been wearing that day. Her underwear have Princess Belle, from beauty and the beast on them.

Ben scoops her up and deposits her on the bed, giving her bare thighs a little tickle before helping her out of her clothes.

“Daddy...” Rey sighs, knowing what comes next. “You like it when I call you daddy don’t you?”

“It’s my favorite thing in the whole world, darling.” Ben says sweetly.

Rey giggles and takes Ben’s huge hand in her own. “Touch me daddy, please.”

So Ben gets down on his knees, and finger fucks her, she always makes a little noise when he first puts the tip of one big finger inside her. The strangled moan nearly makes him nut every time.

He fingers her until she sees stars, and then he licks her slit, perfect, and pink and far too small to take his length just yet.

He thinks he might like to try to get her to take just the tip today. He was getting impatient for little Rey’s pink pussy to swallow up his cock. She couldn’t get pregnant, she was too young for that and the thought of her pre-pubescent pussy milking him dry was his nightly masturbation fodder.

“Daddy wants to give you something,” Ben murmurs, and reaches for the lube in the drawer next to his bed.

Rey was looking eagerly on, “Daddy, daddy, daddy! Is my pussy healthy? You said we could play doctor!”

The word pussy falling off her lips does something unspeakable to him.

“Ah—yes, it’s very healthy. Let me taste it again,” Ben offers.

“Oh yes please, daddy.” Rey’s small body hums with need and squirms around the bed.

“You’re such a good girl, using your please and thank you. Daddy is so proud.” He licks her slit and she jumps from the pleasure.

Ben undoes his buckle, the heavy thunk of metal dropping to the floor and then the click clink of his zipper and button.

Rey stares up at her father, and gives him the most innocent look she can muster, “Daddy is this how you and mommy made me? Are you going to make me a mommy?”

He swallows hard, “Not yet.”

He spreads a more than generous amount of lube on her pussy and slips a little into the very tight entrance of her pussy. The tip will have to do for tonight. He lets the blunt head of his cock nudge her entrance. She jolts, “Daddy that’s too big! How will we play doctor if you split my pussy open?”

He pets her hair a shushes her, “I’m only going to give you a little, my tiny cock princess.”

She nods and then he’s gently moving into her, he gasps and grabs Ben’s forearm, “Ow, daddy that hurts.” Her little face contorts for a moment before Ben’s big hand touches her clit and she relaxes.

He’s not going to hold on for very long, just the sight of his daughter’s flat chest and bright pink pussy is going to do him in. She still has a little baby fat, and he loves it.

He comes with her name on his lips, and his seed slowly seeping into her tiny womb.


End file.
